Car Trouble
by trestresfruity
Summary: Morgan and Reid are stuck in a car when on an abandoned highway in Maine... Morgan/Reid slash. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: I've been having a bit of writer's block with **_**Someone Always Caves**_** (school doesn't help either), but this idea popped into my head. This probably has been done before, but, regardless! I wanted to try. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Morgan/Reid slash! If you don't particularly enjoy that, I would suggest you turn away now… **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters therein**

As they drove away from the station, Reid settled into his seat. As per usual, he had not been allowed to drive the SUV. Morgan had muttered something about "drives faster than a crazed unsub" before forcing him to the passenger seat.

The night was cold and dark, as they were prone to be in the northern tip of Maine. Reid looked out the window, his face touching the cold glass. Tall pine trees whisked by, their sight imprinted in the genius's capable brain. The SUV was quiet, except for the insistent drone of the heat, trying to warm up the frigid car. Reid shivered and pulled his coat a little tighter around himself and snuggling his face down into his scarf. Reid had pulled on his thickest sweater before tugging on his coat and a pair of woolen mittens, followed by his purple scarf and a hat Garcia had made him for Christmas last year. Altogether, he looked like a small child who was bundled up, ready to go out to play in the snow.

Morgan, in contrast, only had on his coat and some gloves, leaving his bald head open to the winter air. Reid glanced over at him and shivered in sympathy. He asked quietly, cold puffs of air coming from his mouth, "Morgan? How are you not freezing?"

Morgan smirked and said, turning the heat up a bit, "Because, unlike you, I have some muscles. It's like insulation." Reid unconsciously glanced at Morgan's arm, the bulging bicep visibly even through his coat. A flush crept up the genius's face, and he turned away.

Reid's mind wandered back to the case, the entire reason they had even come up to the freezing wasteland that was Maine. They had been sitting in the bullpen, a quiet paper day, when JJ had come out of her office, toting a stack of folders. She called, "Conference room in ten," and then proceeded to the room in question. Morgan and Prentiss both seemed excited to be distracted from their paperwork, for now, but Reid was a little disappointed that he had been unable to complete the stack of folders that lay on his desk.

Slowly, they all stood and made their way to the room, Reid carrying a steaming mug of coffee and his satchel. JJ stood in the front, the screen lit up behind her, displaying the mess of bodies.

"We are heading to uncharted territories, here, folks," she began, her tone anything but jovial, "up to Maine. There have been a series of murders in a small town near the northern tip of the state. To date, five bodies have been found, and there are three people still missing."

Morgan asked, "Why weren't we called in earlier?"

"Well, first off, all the victims were killed in remarkably different ways. One of them was stabbed sixty times in the chest, one was shot point-blank to the head and yet another was drowned. Also, the town has some… reluctant police officers, who believe our presence may be more harmful than helpful. Luckily, the sheriff is on our side. We need to trod lightly, however, and keep in mind that not everyone is excited to see us. Back to the case, though. All of our victims are white males from the ages of thirty to forty with brown hair. The first victim was killed roughly six months ago, and each successive victim is killed three weeks later. The three latest missings have followed this pattern as well."

Hotch said, looking at the folder, "That's not much of a cooling off period."

JJ nodded and said, "That's why we were called in."

"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch said, leaving the room with files in hand.

On the plane, the team discussed the murders further.

"All the victims seem to fit a type," Morgan began, pulling out the photos of the eight men, "Brown, close-cropped hair, brown eyes, strong jaws, heavily built muscles… All of them are quintessentially 'manly'."

Reid nodded and added, "This area is quite known for hunting and other manly ventures. I'm guessing that at least some of them participated in these types of activities. That may be how our unsub met them."

Hotch said, "That sounds like a good start. Reid and Morgan, I want you two to go to the first dumpsite, which is about three hours outside of town. Prentiss and Rossi, you two go down to the ME and see what you can find out. JJ and I will go set up at the station."

Reid was brought back to the present by Morgan calling his name.

"Reid. Reid! Come on, kid, come back to the real world, here," Morgan said with a grin, looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You were saying?" Reid said, sitting up straighter, pulling his eyes away from the window.

"I was just saying that you seemed awfully quiet. I mean, I'm surprised I'm not hearing about the genetic makeup of pine trees right now," he said, smiling.

As if on cue, Reid said, "Did you know that Eastern white pines have more than-"

"Reid, Reid. Just because I said I was surprised did not mean that I wanted to hear how many pines there are on an average tree," Morgan interrupted. Reid blushed again, feeling the heat rise in his face as his heart thudded in his chest uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he murmured, trying to burrow his face deeper into the scarf.

"'S'okay, kid. Just kidding with you." All of a sudden, the car made a sputtering noise, coughing and hacking. Reid looked about, worry etching onto his face. The car slowly rolled to a halt. "Aw, dammit. C'mon!" Morgan said, hitting the steering wheel. Reid whimpered when he realized that there was no heat flowing from the vents anymore.

Morgan sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. "Dammit," he muttered, trying to fire up the car again, but to no avail.

Reid shuddered and looked around. They were on a small road, which was considered a highway, but only had one lane on each side. A forest lay to their right, and a large field extended to the left. There was no civilization as far as the eye could see. Morgan flipped open his cell phone to call Hotch when he realized that he had no cell service. "No service. How long would it take to walk?" Morgan asked, knowing the resident genius could figure it out.

"Since we were driving for about an hour at roughly sixty miles per hour and the average walking speed of about 2.5 miles per hour… it would take over two hours to walk back. Judging from the temperature, I doubt that is an excellent idea," Reid said, looking at the dashboard, a dazed look on his face. He shivered again, and then sneezed. Morgan looked over at the doctor.

Reid's face was pale, and, despite how bundled up he was, looked freezing. His breath came out in front of him in little white puffs, and he was curled up in a ball

"Well," Morgan began, looking at the scenery around him, "we're going to need something to entertain us, because we're going to be here for a while. You wanna play a little Truth or Dare?"

"Morgan?" Reid asked, not looking at the older agent.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that a game for teenage girls?"

Morgan looked over the doctor, whose mouth was tweaked up in a small smirk, and Morgan chuckled, "You know what, kid, it pretty much is. But we don't really have many options."

"Alright. You go first," Reid said.

"Ok, then, Reid, truth or dare?" Morgan asked.

Reid replied swiftly, "Truth."

"I should've known. Well, how about… Ohh, got it! First kiss?"

Reid flushed miserably, his heart sinking in his chest. If he told Morgan who his first kiss was…

"Uhm… Am I allowed to skip?" Reid asked, fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

Morgan laughed and said, "Well, I guess. But! Only if you ask another question instead."

"Yes, please," Reid said swiftly, hoping that this question was better than the first.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Wow, you are just jumping into the _super_ personal stuff right there. Not even gonna warm me up, are you?"

"Avoiding the question," Morgan sing-songed, not falling for Reid's profiler games.

Reid sighed. "No, I'm not a virgin, despite common belief. There, happy?" he answered, glaring at Morgan.

"Ok, then, who was the pretty lady?" Morgan asked, flashing his white teeth.

"Well that would be another question, wouldn't it? And I do believe that your turn is _over_, Morgan. So, truth or dare?" Reid said, smiling slightly.

Morgan grinned but didn't hesitate when saying, "Truth."

"Would you ever go out with Garcia if given the chance?" Reid asked, refusing to meet Morgan's gaze.

Morgan paused for a moment, weighing the options in his mind, "Nah. It'd be weird."

"How do you mean?"

"She's practically my sister. All that flirting is good-natured, teasing. Like with you, pretty boy," Morgan said with a grin, ruffling the genius's hair. Reid smiled, but a pang of sadness shot through his veins. _It'd be weird._

Morgan caught the flash of pain across the doctor's face, but didn't comment, "So, Reid. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Damn. And here I was hoping to ask you about that lucky lady," Morgan said, leaning back in his seat.

Reid grinned and replied, "Precisely. I do have an eidetic memory, Morgan. I remember those little details. So, hit me."

"I dare you to…" Morgan paused, racking his brain for something suitable, "I dare you to go make a snow angel in that field over there."

"Morgan! It's freezing out there. No. Way," Reid said, shaking his head.

Morgan looked at his fingernails and said, "Suit yourself. But that means you have to tell me who was the honey who popped your cherry."

Reid blushed and then muttered something before opening the car door and crossing the road to the field. Morgan was surprised; the kid was so cold already. Honestly, he just wanted to know who the chick was. Quickly, he lay down and moved his arms and legs speedily in the shape of an angel. He then stood and ran back into the car. Snow was stuck to his lanky hair, and his face was red from the cold exposure.

"I h-hate you," Reid said, pursing his frozen lips. He frowned, rubbing his arms. "M-Morgan. I-I'm really c-cold. Freezing, r-really," he stuttered. Morgan was a little surprised at Reid's honesty. Usually, the kid tried to convince everyone that he was fine, perpetually calm and happy even when he was shot in the leg, contracted with anthrax, or any other number of mishaps Reid may have stumbled upon.

Morgan hesitated, looking at the kid. He suddenly looked younger than ever, drowning in winter clothes and flushing from the cold. Morgan's heart squeezed in his chest at the pain in Reid's eyes. Whatever Reid said was wrong, Morgan had to fix, no matter what or when.

"Well, kid, I have an idea, but… You're not going to like it," Morgan said, not meeting eyes with Reid.

"Wh-whatever it is, as long as I'm w-warmer, I honestly do not care," Reid said, punctuating the sentence with a shiver to further make his point.

Morgan hesitated for a moment, a little embarrassed to say this idea out loud. Reaching under him, he pulled up the lever under the seat and pushed the seat farther, so he was as far away from the steering wheel as possible.

"Take off your coat and shoes," Morgan demanded. Reid looked confused, but then unbuttoned the buttons to the coat, throwing it to the backseat. He then toed of his shoes and threw them in the backseat as well. "…and the pants."

Reid hesitated this time, not particularly comfortable being in his boxers around his friend. "Uh… Morgan?"

"They're covered in snow and soaked. They're going to make you colder. You need to be dry," Morgan said, not meeting Reid's eyes. This made sense to Reid, logically, but still he hesitated. But then the wet pants began to cling to his legs, and he began to unbutton the pants and unzip the zipper. Soon, he sat in the passenger seat wearing nothing more a bulky knit sweater, a pair of reindeer boxers JJ had given him and a pair of mix-matched woolen socks. His hair was still wet, and the tips of his ears and nose were red.

Morgan looked at the kid, who still seemed younger than usual and said,"…C'mere," patting on his lap. Reid's pupils dilated and his heart thumped erratically in his chest. However, he slowly uncurled his long limbs from his fetal position and made his way over to Morgan. Unsure of how to proceed, Reid hesitated. Morgan grabbed the genius's hips and directed them so Reid was sitting on his lap. Reid stiffened at the action, not used to being close to people, let alone _this_ close. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's skinny midsection, pulling him closer. Reid relaxed into the embrace, relishing the warmth that radiated from Morgan's dark skin. He could feel Morgan's hot breath on the back of his neck, and he shivered.

Morgan felt the shiver run through the kid's body, and he hesitated. "You still cold, kid?" Morgan asked, pulling Reid closer to him.

"Uh-uhm. Y-yeah, but I-I'm getting warmer. Th-this is much better. Th-thank you," Reid said, not trusting himself to turn around. Morgan leaned forward, resting his chin on the kid's shoulder.

He whispered, "So you like this?" Reid's heart crashed to a stop. There was no way Morgan meant what Reid thought he meant. When Reid didn't answer, Morgan continued, "I mean, you're warmer, right?" Reid sighed, half out of relief and half out of disappointment.

"Yeah. I d-don't understand how y-you're this warm right now, M-Morgan," he replied.

"It's like I said, kid. I've got some meat to me," Morgan said, "not like you." With this, he ran his hand along Reid's ribs. Reid stiffened, the feeling of Morgan's big hands on his body, _his_ body, nearly pushing his brain into overdrive.

"Nnh," he whimpered, unable to keep the sensation entirely to himself.

Reid clapped a hand over his mouth, completely and utterly beyond embarrassed by what had just slipped out. Morgan froze. What type of noise just came out of Reid's mouth? Admittedly, Morgan was getting a tad handsy, but… Something broke inside of Morgan when he heard that tiny, unassuming whimper. Any semblance of control Morgan had disappeared like a puff of smoke.

"Oh, so you _do_ like this," Morgan said, his tone lecherous in a matter of seconds. He played coyly with the hem of Reid's sweater, relishing the feeling of the wool on his rough fingertips.

If Reid's mind was in overdrive before, he had no idea what to call this now. His breath was coming out in hot puffs. His body that, just minutes before, had felt frozen, was now boiling.

Abruptly, Morgan grabbed Reid's hips, lifted him, and turned him around so the kid was sitting face-to-face with the older profiler. Reid's face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. Even though he was still (practically) fully clothed, the way Morgan was looking at him made him feel as if he were already completely naked. Morgan leaned forward and crashed their lips together, running one of his hands through the genius's damp hair. Reid returned the kiss as best he could, but his mind, usually so quick to comprehend, was feeling foggy and clouded, the sudden turn of events far too unexpected, too _needed_ for Reid's mind to keep up. Morgan suddenly bit Reid's bottom lip and Reid gasped into the kiss, and Morgan's tongue immediately rushed in to explore Reid's mouth.

Morgan's searing hand began working their way up Reid's bare stomach. How Morgan had surreptitiously gone under his sweater, Reid didn't care to know. Morgan's thumb brushed over Reid's nipple, sending a shutter through the younger agent's body. The hand caressed the collarbones of the younger agent, and then trailing downward to stroke his ribs. Then, Morgan's hand began to work deftly at Reid's nipple. "Aahn, mmh," Reid moaned, unable to contain the constant trail of whimpers and gasps currently pouring from his mouth into the kiss.

Reid was having a very, _very_ difficult time deciding what to focus on. On one hand, there was the hand that was pulling Reid's hair in an oh-so-dominant way, the other hand that was caressing his chest, and the tongue that was currently ravaging his mouth. The heat that rose from the two bodies soon filled the car, banishing any cold left into the far corners of the pair's minds.

Morgan detached his mouth from the kiss and swiftly began to attack Reid's vulnerable neck. He nipped and kissed, leaving a trial of angry marks that would definitely be very visible tomorrow.

"Reid. Pretty Boy, we gotta stop," Morgan said, retracting his hands from the lithe figure before him, resting his forehead against Reid's. Reid looked at him, his eyes glazed and his lips bruised and his hair mussed and looking _so fucking debauched _that Morgan could hardly stand it. But he had to. They in a company car, god dammit.

"Why?" Reid breathed, still under the fog of their rather impromptu make out session.

"…Because if we continue for much longer, I'm not going to be able to control myself. And we still are on work time, here, kid," Morgan said, smiling slightly.

Reid knew that made sense, but still his mouth said, "But I don't want you to be able to control yourself." After realizing what he had said, Reid flushed bright red and covered his mouth, straightening so his forehead was no longer touching Morgan's.

"S'okay, kid. Don't need to be embarrassed. Not in front of me," Morgan said, pulling Reid's hand from his mouth. Reid nodded, but still didn't look at Morgan in the eye.

"Morgan?" Reid whispered, so quiet Morgan almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What is this?" A flush crept up Reid's pale neck.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Reid. Two buddy co-workers who just kind of stumbled onto the fact that they're crazy about each other. At least, that 's what it's like on my end," Morgan said, hoping Reid would catch on.

"Yeah, I would say that's pretty accurate for me too," Reid said with a smile, finally looking at Morgan again. Morgan grinned, suddenly exceedingly glad for the broken-down SUV.

"…Morgan?" Reid continued, looking into his brown eyes.

"Mm-hm?"

"If we both promise to keep our hands to ourselves, can we kiss again?" Reid looked away at the last part, his ears blaringly red. Morgan smiled and grabbed Reid's chin, pulling the kid to face him.

"We can most definitely do that," Morgan said, and with that, he pulled Reid forward gently and pressed his lips against the genius's.

This kiss, in comparison to the first, was soft and gentle. Now that their feelings were known, the kiss wasn't needy or full of lust. It was just slow, lingering. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist, and Morgan kept his hand firmly on the back of Reid's neck. Finally, when they both needed air, they broke the kiss. They sat there, looking at each other in wonder. For years, they had known each other as friends, and they moved to smoothly over into lovers that it still seemed unreal.

All of a sudden, Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket. Reid scooted back a bit so Morgan could retrieve the phone and pick up the call. Morgan mouthed to Reid, _I thought we didn't have service._

Reid mouthed back, _We didn't._

"Hello?" Morgan said, flipping his phone open. He paused, listening to the voice on the other end. "Yeah, well, we broke down. We didn't have service then, and we didn't realize we had gotten it… That would be great. Thanks Hotch." He hung up the phone, looking up into Reid's eyes. "He's going to send Prentiss and Rossi out to save us. They'll be here in about twenty minutes; they left a while back because they assumed something was wrong."

Reid nodded and then looked down. "Uh… I should probably put my pants back on, then, huh?"

"I don't know, pretty boy," Morgan said, grabbing one of Reid's thighs, "I kind of like you like this."

Reid blushed and sputtered, "D-Derek Morgan. Wh-what would your mother say? A-at least buy me d-dinner first."

Derek grinned and said, "Sounds like a date. How about the night we get back?"

"S-sounds good," Reid replied with a smile, yet another blush creeping up his neck.

"Now put your pants on. I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands to myself, as you said."

Reid smiled and moved back over to the passenger side. He then grabbed his pants, which were now, thankfully, dry and proceeded to put them on. He then pulled his arms through his coat and buttoned up the buttons. "Morgan?"

"Pretty boy?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Morgan asked, confusion clouding his face.

"For being you," Reid said, smiling. Morgan smiled and hooked his arm around Reid's neck.

"Anytime, kid."

**A/N: Holy crap. I blushed so much during the entire time writing this. I've, admittedly, read **_**far **_**steamier stuff, but still. It's totally different when you're the one writing it. So, I backed away from the full thing. It's actually what I had planned, but jeez. I didn't know it was that embarrassing to write (I truly admire those who write the exceedingly steamy fics. Bravo!). Maybe I will build up my courage. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
